japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuuden (Anime)
Naruto Shippuuden (ナルト 疾風伝) is a Japanese anime series that is the sequel to the Naruto (Anime). This series is known as Part II of the manga. The series was created, written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. The series is directed by Hayato Date and produced by Studio Pierrotand TV Tokyo. It began airing in Japan on February 15, 2007. The English version of Naruto Shippuuden aired on October 28, 2009 but stop airing on Disney XD after 97 episodes. As of December 29, 2012; the rest of the English version episodes starting with episode 98, and onward are being released every week on the Internet as uncut. The timeline sets two and a half years after Uchiha Sasuke's defection and Uzumaki Naruto finishing his training with Jiraiya and returning to Konohagakure. The series follows Naruto on his never ending quest to bring Sasuke back while he also trains with his comrades for whenever the Akatsuki tries to show up, and steal the Tail Beasts. Along with preparing for an up coming war to end the Akatsuki's goal of using the tail beasts to put everyone in the Shinobi world under a genjutsu that is call the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Background :Production Masashi Kishimoto first created a one-shot of Naruto for August 1997 issue of Akamaru Jump. Despite its high positive results in the reader poll, Kishimoto thought "the art stinks and the story's a mess!" Kishimoto was originally working on Karakuri for the Hop Step Award when, unsatisfied by the rough drafts, he decided to work on something different, which later formed into the manga series Naruto. Kishimoto has expressed concerns that the use of chakras and hand signs makes Naruto too Japanese, but still believes it to be an enjoyable read. When asked about what was Naruto 's main theme during Part I, Kishimoto answered that it is how people accept each other citing Naruto's development across the series. Kishimoto said that since he was unable to focus on romance during Part I, he was to emphasize it more in Part II, the part of the manga beginning with volume 28, despite finding it difficult. When originally creating the Naruto story, Kishimoto looked to other shōnen manga as influences for his work, although he attempted to make his characters as unique as possible. He based it off of Japanese culture The separation of the characters into different teams was intended to give each group a specific flavor. Kishimoto wished for each member to be "extreme," having a high amount of aptitude in one given attribute yet be talentless in another." The insertion of villains into the story was largely to have them act as a counterpoint to the characters' moral values. Kishimoto has admitted that this focus on illustrating the difference in values is central to his creation of villains to the point that, "I don't really think about them in combat." When drawing the characters, Kishimoto consistently follows a five-step process: concept and rough sketch, drafting, inking, shading, and coloring. These steps are followed when he is drawing the actual manga and making the color illustrations that commonly adorn the cover of tankōbon, the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump, or other media, but the toolkit he utilizes occasionally changes.8 For instance, he utilized an airbrush for one illustration for a Weekly Shōnen Jump cover, but decided not to use it for future drawings largely due to the cleanup required.9 For Part II, Kishimoto said that he attempted to not "overdo the typical manga style" by not including "too much deformation" and keeping the panel layouts to make it easy for the reader to follow the plot. Kishomoto said his drawing style changed from "the classic manga look to something a bit more realistic." Kishimoto added that, as Naruto takes place in a "Japanese fantasy world," he has set certain rules, in a systematic way so that he could easily "convey the story." Kishimoto wanted to "draw on" the Chinese zodiac tradition, which had a long-standing presence in Japan; the zodiac hand signs originate from this. When Kishimoto was creating the setting of the Naruto manga, he initially concentrated on the designs for village of Konohagakure, the primary setting of the series. Kishimoto asserts that his design for Konohagakure was created "pretty spontaneously without much thought", but admits that the scenery is based on his home in the Okayama prefecture in Japan. Without a specific time period, Kishimoto included modern elements in the series such as convenience stores, but specifically excluded projectile weapons and vehicles from the storyline. For reference materials, Kishimoto performs his own research into Japanese culture and alludes to it in his work. Regarding technology Kishimoto said that Naruto would not have any firearms. He said he may include automobiles, aircraft and "low-processing" computers; Kishimoto specified the computers would "maybe" be eight-bit and that they would "definitely not" be sixteen-bit. Regarding the series' length, Kishimoto showed surprise when the series reached its tenth volume as a result of its popularity. He has also stated at the time that he already had a visual idea of the last chapter of the series, including the text and the story. However, he noted that it could take a long time to end the series since "there are still so many things that need to be resolved." :Broadcast Viz distributes a subtitled version of the series on its website on Thursdays. The English dub episodes 1-97 aired on television on Disney XD from Wednesday, October 28, 2009 to Saturday, October 8, 2011. The dubbed episodes aired on Wednesdays at 8:30 p.m before moving to Saturdays at 11:00 p.m. When the dubbed episodes aired on Wednesdays, they were edited and censored for blood, language, and anything suggestive: however, when the time slot had changed to 11:00 p.m on Saturday night, the edits were far less noticeable. The show was cancelled on the channel after the 97th episode. The English Dub episodes 98 onward now stream uncut on Neon Alley via Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. Uncut dubbed episodes are released on iTunes and Amazon Video on demand. Viz Media has also released uncut DVDs of Naruto Shippuuden containing the original uncut English dub and Japanese version, on their online store. On November 6th, 2013, Toonami announced it was going to air the uncut versions of Naruto Shippūden episodes 1-97 starting in January 2014, and the series currently airs during that block at 1:00 a.m. :Music The soundtracks of Naruto Shippuden have been produced by Yasuharu Takanashi. Although in a few Shippuden episodes did feature tracks from the first series. The first, Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack was released on December 9, 2007. The second CD, Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack II, was published on December 16, 2009. Naruto All Stars was released on July 23, 2008 and consists of ten original Naruto songs remixed and sung by characters from the series.99 Ten themes from the two series were also collected in the DVD box Naruto Super Hits 2006 - 2008 released on July 23, 2008. Each of the films from the sequel also had their soundtracks, with the first released on August 1, 2007. Sagas *'Kazekage Rescue Arc' (Ep. 1 to 32) *'Sasuke and Sai Arc' (Ep. 33 to 53) *'Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc' (Ep. 54 to 71) *'Hidan and Kakuzu Arc' (Ep. 72 to 88) *'Three-Tails Arc' (Ep. 89 to 112) *'Itachi Pursuit Arc' (Ep. 113 to 143) *'Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc' (Ep. 144 to 151) *'Invasion of Pain Arc' (Ep. 152 to 175) *'Konoha History Arc' (Ep. 176 to 196) *'Five Kage Summit Arc' (Ep. 197 to 221) *'Chikara Arc' (Ep. 290 to 295) *'Adventures at Sea Arc' (Ep. 222 to 242) *'Confining the Jinchuriki Arc' (Ep. 243 to 255) *'Fourth Shinobi War Arc' (Ep. 289 to 340) *'Shadow of the Anbu Arc' (Ep. 349 to 361) *'Ten-Tails Revival Arc' (Ep. 341 to 393/414 to 427) *'Naruto's Back Friends Track' (Ep 394 to 413) *'Otsutsuki Kaguya Strikes' (Ep. 428 - Present) *'Jiraiya Shinobi Handbook ~ The Tale of Naruto the Hero' (Ep. 432 - Present) Difference from Anime and Manga ::Part II *In the manga, when Naruto returns from his training with Jiraiya, the person he first re-encounters is Kakashi. Then he meets Sakura, Tsunade, and Konohamaru on the streets. And lastly he also meets Shikamaru and Temari on the streets. But in the anime, he first meets Sakura and Konohamaru on the streets. Whereas he meets Tsunade, Shikamaru, Temari and Kakashi while inside Tsunade's office. *In the manga, Konohamaru was still in the Ninja Academy when Naruto return from his two year training trip. But in the anime, Konohamaru was a genin when Naruto returned to the village. *In the manga, Naruto has blood on the bottom of his mouth when he gets punched by Sakura. But in the anime, the blood is not shown. *In the manga, Konohamaru hide behind Kakashi after Naruto got punched by Sakura. But in the anime, Konohamaru hide behind Jiriaya instead. *In the manga, Yurika told Tsunade herself about Gaara's kidnapping, while in the anime, she handed her the message to read it. *In the manga, Hiruko was a normal puppet, in the anime, he was a Human Puppet. *During the Kazekage Rescue Arc, an unknown Akatsuki member is present in various scenes during Shukaku's sealing. However, this member is replaced with Hidan in the anime. *In the manga, none of the puppets in Chiyo's Chikamatsu collection were destroyed, however in the anime, at least four were shown being heavily damaged. *In the Shippuuden episode 80, Asuma is shown buying flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop after the time skip. In the manga, he bought the flowers before the time skip. *During Naruto's training to add his elemental chakra to the Rasengan, Kakashi takes him to Ramen Ichiraku. In the manga, Ayame is away on a trip and Nishi and Matsu work as her replacements. In the anime, she has just returned from a trip and has converted the Ramen Bar into a Tsukemen bar. *In the manga, after Konohamaru performed the Sexy Girl on Girl Technique, Sakura punched him for using it. But in the anime, Moegi punched him instead. *In the manga, Shiba picked up Sasuke's scent while in the anime, it was Bisuke. *In the manga, Utakata, the jinchuriki of the Six-Tails, had already been captured by the time of Akatsuki and Taka's alliance, while in the anime he was captured afterwards. *In the manga, Obito blocks Suigetsu's sword with his artificial right arm. In the anime, he blocks it with his left arm. *In the manga, when decoding Jiraiya's message, Shiho shows the correct way to write 'ta' and the way that Jiraiya did, and in the anime however, Shikamaru does this. In the anime, they also confirm it by comparing the 'ta' with a book containing Jiraiya's writing in it. *In the manga, Pain's Giant Rhino summon first appeared in during the invasion of Pain. In the anime, he summoned it during the fight with Jiraiya. *In the manga, when the invasion began, the Animal Path summoned one centipede that was killed by Sakura. In the anime, three centipedes were summoned, one that was killed by Sakura as in the manga, and later another that was killed by Shikamaru. The third one's fate however was unseen. *In the manga, after Kakashi saves him from Pain, Iruka informs Sakura that Akatsuki is invading the village. In the anime, Iruka informs Sakura of the attack but has no idea who is invading, which happened before his encounter with Pain. *In the manga, Ino's first thought about Katsuyu was that the slug was part of the enemy's attack during Pain's invasion. In the anime however, this incident happened earlier during the Three-Tails Arc, when four divisions of Katsuyu appeared in time to help the sealing team by giving them an extra supply of chakra. Ino and Hinata, who did not recognize Katsuyu, were initially alarmed until Sakura explained who Katsuyu was to them. *In the manga, Naruto teaches Konohamaru the Rasengan before the time-skip. In the anime, he teaches it after the time-skip. *In the manga, Human Path throws Animal Path away from the Rasenshuriken blast after grabbing hold of the back of her cloak collar. In the anime, he does it by the front of her cloak collar. *In the manga, Hinata charged straight at Deva Path. In the anime, she focused more on trying to free Naruto from his restraints than attacking Pain. *In the manga chapter #449 when Sasuke and his team are seen getting ready to head to Konoha, Suigetsu already had the Kubikiribocho back and was wearing a robe. In the anime, he was seen coming back after retrieving the Kubikiribocho and wearing his regular outfit. *In the manga, Hyuga Tokuma and Ranka are introduced after the Kage Summit. In the anime, they're introduced before. *In the manga, Mei strikes Ao with a straight punch. In the anime, she strikes him with an uppercut. *In the manga, Sasuke is the one to cut Danzo's arm off and slash into his torso. In the anime episode where the scene is extended, Garuda is the one that cuts Danzo's right arm off. *In the manga, an unknown shinobi interrupts the Fire Daimyo's appointment of Kakashi as Hokage with news of Tsunade waking up, while in the anime, Guy is the one to interrupt the meeting while an unknown shinobi is seen alongside Shizune. *In Shippuuden episode 246, the fact that Kushina migrated to Konohagakure is played on very heavily. She even stated that she didn't hold much hope to be rescued when kidnapped by Kumo-nin because she was an "outsider". However, in the manga, this is not the case as she told Naruto that Konoha immediately sent out a search party to look for her. *In the manga, when Hiruzen is driving the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox out of Konohagakure, his team-mates Homura, Koharu and even Torifu are present with him. In the episode that covered this chapter however, the scene is changed entirely. *In the manga, when Kisame attempted to escape his pursuers at the Falls of Truth by travelling inside of his Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, he did so by swimming through the water. In the anime, both the shark and Kisame flew through the air instead. *In the manga, during Kisame's flashback, the Cypher Division is attacked as they're eating, and all are killed at once by Kisame. In the anime, Kisame detects the enemies and tries saving the Cypher Division, but ends up killing them one at the time. *In Shippuuden episode 261, genin from Sunagakure such as Matsuri are present in the war despite the fact that they would most likely not be allowed to participate. They were also not seen in the manga. *In the manga, when Shin and the Sasori puppet clash, the puppet uses its flamethrower. In the anime, however, it doesn't. *In the manga, when Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi unearthed the White Zetsu, the Fifth Division began their attack. In the anime, after the unearthing, the attack was cut and moved to a later episode. However, Inuzuka Hana and Karui's involvement remained cut. *In the manga, a shinobi mentions that Haku is a member of the Yuki clan. In the anime, there is no such passage, and Haku is only mentioned as an Ice Release user by Sakura. when Pakura attacks the Alliance's shinobi with her Scorch Release, in the manga she attacks an Iwagakure and a Konohagakure shinobi. In the anime she confronts two Konohagakure shinobi with taijutsu initially and by the time she uses the technique, one of the Konoha shiniobi becomes an Iwagakure shinobi. *It was said by an unknown Iwagakure shinobi that Gari was the former captain of the Iwagakure's Explosion Corps. However, in the manga, he was said to be the former member of the given organisation. *In the manga, Suigetsu is shown freeing Jugo when the chapter focuses on them. The anime expands that sequence, showing how Suigetsu escaped his cell. During that time in the manga, Suigetsu's clothes was also shown to be in a semi-liquid state. In the anime, however, only his body is still in this state. *In the manga, Asuma noticed the arrival of his students before they faced Kinkaku. In the anime, this was omitted altogether. *When Team Kakashi decided to rest at a Hot Springs, the women bathing had towels and other objects added to block their nudity. *When Sai switches allegiances, he had subdued Kabuto in an alternate fashion in the anime. This was probably changed because Kabuto's hands were left free in the manga, making escape seem possible. *In the manga, Sarutobi Konohamaru has a sexy technique that depicts Sasuke and Sai in a sexual position. In the English version of the manga only a silhouette of the two is visible, and in the anime this is taken out entirely. *In the manga when Guren is making his escape from the northern hideout, he brutally kills a number of guards and there is a significant amount of blood. But in the anime the blood is removed completely. *In the manga, when Nagato gets exhausted from overusing the Chibaku Tensei he coughed up a lot of blood. In the anime, however, this was changed to a trickle of saliva. *In the manga, when "Kisame" was decapitated, the head landed in front of Sabu. In the anime, this was omitted. *In the manga, after Danzo had badmouthed Itachi in the clutches of Sasuke's Susanoo, the latter crushed him. The amount of blood was heavily reduced in the anime, and the blood spattering on Sasuke's face was removed. *Interestingly, when Furui was impaled by the Eight-Tails, it was more censored than when it occurred in the anime as he was seen as a silhouette in the manga. *In the manga, the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi Clan Memorial was depicted with inscriptions beneath the clan symbols. This is removed altogether in the anime. *In the anime, Kabuto withdrew his reincarnated soldiers from the battlefield for the process of the night. In the manga, there was no indication for this. *In Shippuuden episode 321, Naruto attacked the first Zetsu disguised as F with a Rasengan, despite kicking him in the manga. *Also in that same episode, the first group of Zetsu being defeated by Naruto already changed back to their true form. In the manga, however, they still remained disguised as Allied Shinobi Forces. *In the manga, Toroi merely appears to summon larger shuriken from his scroll. In the anime, he withdrew regular-sized shuriken from his sleeves, and enlarged them. *In Shippuuden episode 321, Naruto attacked the two Zetsu disguised as Iwa-nin in the Logistical Support and Medical Division with his body, despite using his Twin Rasengan in the manga. *When Kakashi manages to slice through Fuguki's torso with the Kubikiribōcho, he just sliced him with the sword. In the manga, Kakashi applied a lightning chakra flow on the sword to increase its piercing. *An additional part of the Daimyō Protection Squad's fight against Black Zetsu is shown near the beginning before Madara is summoned, while in the manga it is not shown. *Pakura, Gari and Mangetsu are shown fighting the Third Division along with Fuguki before retreating into the forest after Fuguki is sealed, while in the manga they are not shown and only mentioned by Lee that only three remain. *In Shippuuden episode 324, Naruto is shown recognizing Utakata, and finds himself inside a mental plane where he converses with Utakata, where the two reminisce about Hotaru and their previous interactions. In the manga, the two had no prior interaction and therefore do not communicate. *In Shippuuden episode 329, when the jinchuriki and the tailed beasts introduce themselves to Naruto, small dialogue changes were made, Isobu commenting on meeting Naruto before, and Utakata telling Naruto that he already knew his name. In the manga, neither had met Naruto before, and therefore both introduce themselves normally. *In Shippuuden episode 331, the contents of the scroll Suigetsu finds at one of Orochimaru's hideouts is shown. In the manga, the scroll's contents were not revealed until much later. Also, in the manga, Karin's chains were linked to a wall, in the anime they weren't linked to any walls. *In Shippuuden episode 363, Neji is seen behind Kakashi when the Allied Shinobi Forces arrive to the battlefield. In the manga, a Kumo shinobi is behind him and Neji isn't seen among them. *A Sunagakure shinobi from the Intelligence Division having an argument with a Kirigakure shinobi from the Sensor Division about evacuating the place or not shortly before the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball hits the Alliance's headquarter. *An elderly Kumogakure shinobi praising the Hyuga clan's prowess on the battlefield. *In the manga, Sakura was saved from the Ten-Tails's rampage by Kakashi. In the anime, however, Sakura protected herself instead of being saved by Kakashi. *The shinobi on the battlefield defending themselves against the Ten-Tails' Wood Release: Cutting Technique by using Earth Release and Fire Release. *In the manga, when the Ten-Tails took on its second form, a shinobi was seen coughing up blood after being injured by the impact of the transformation. However this was only heard in the anime. In the same episode, Neji being impaled by the Ten-Tails wood branches in front of Naruto and Hinata was not shown in a close-up view. Instead it only showed Naruto and Hinata's reaction upon seeing Neji get impaled by the attack. *During Kakashi's flashback about a previous sparring with Obito, the latter failed to perform the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. In the anime, however, his usage of the technique succeeded. *In Shippuuden episode 375, once Obito sealed the Ten-Tails into himself, a shell encased around him and shattered once the jinchuriki transformation was complete. Originally in the manga, the transformation was unclear. In Shippuuden episode 378, however, the transformation was the same as it was in the manga in Hinata's flashback. *In the manga, when Obito attempted to attack Naruto, Sasuke shielded the latter using the hand of his Susanoo. The hand was penetrated, while in the anime, the attack did not pierce through. *In the manga, when Yamato suppresses the Naruto's four-tailed form with Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, there are ten pillars. In the anime, there are eleven. *In the manga, the triangle on Hidan's Jashin amulet points up. *In Shippuuden episode 80, when the lower portion of Pain's face is shown, he does not have his two lip piercings. *In the manga, a young Gamabunta is shown to not have had a scar on his left eye when sitting next to Jiraiya. In the anime, he has a scar. *In the manga, the Preta Path of Pain has six piercings below its mouth. In the anime, it only has five. *In the anime, the Naraka Path's original body, while still alive, is shown outside, while in the manga, he was in the sewers. *In the anime, the Asura Path's original body, while still alive, is shown wearing a rice hat, while in the manga, his bare forehead and crown of the head are shown. *In the manga Kushina's hair is shown to fall down almost to her ankles. In the anime, Kushina's hair falls to her waist. *In the manga, several of the Uchiha clan members before the founding of Konohagakure are depicted with elaborate facial markings. In the anime however, only one of the members retain his distinct facial markings. *In the manga, Nagato deflects the Amegakure and Root kunai on his right. In the anime, he deflects them from his left. *In the manga, when Danzō first reveals a Sharingan, the eye looks unhealthy, having a dark sclerae. In the anime, the sclerae is white. *In the manga, Roshi's headpiece is depicted as having a golden ring on the left side. In the anime, however, this ring was not present. *In the manga, Sasuke's Susanoo has six fingers. In the anime, it has five fingers. *In the manga, when Sasuke puts Danzō in a genjutsu, "Itachi" uses Amaterasu with his right eye. In the anime, "Itachi" casts it with his left eye. *The teeth of Sasuke's final Susanoo form in the manga are depicted as jagged, but when animated they resemble normal teeth with elongated canines. *When Sasuke's complete Susanoo is seen for the first time in the manga it has what appears to be an orb in it's foremost right hand. In the anime however the entity is seen with a gourd of sorts in its secondary right hand with the orb being absent altogether. *In the manga when White Zetsu cancels his Substitute Technique the clone resembles a regular Zetsu clone. However in the anime, the clone has the venus flytrap like extensions which have never been seen on a typical clone. *In Shippuuden episode 221, the robes from all reincarnated Akatsuki members are depicted with an incorrect colour scheme, black with red lining. In the manga, the robes are wine-colored with tan lining, matching Kabuto's. The color scheme was corrected in Shippuuden episode 254. *In Shippūden episode 143, when B turns into the Eight-Tails, his shin-guards and sandals fall off. This didn't occur in the scene in the manga or any other time he has transformed. *In the manga, the object Kurama was bounded to as well as the chains and stakes that bound it while sealed within Kushina had more of a liquid appearance269 while in the anime, they appear to be more solid. This was changed in the subsequent episode into something that resembled lava. *In the manga and in the Shippuuden episode 247, Sasuke appeared to have short spiky black as an infant. However, in the anime version of Shippuuden episode 248, he appears to have bangs on both sides of his face and no fringe. *In the manga when Kabuto returns to the Mountains' Graveyard, he has several appendages on the lower half of his snake-like body. In the anime, however, these are not present. *In that same scene, Zetsu's lower half is completely white. Also in the manga, he appears close behind Kabuto while in the anime he is on the same side as Tobi. *In Shippuuden episode 256, Hiashi is seen wearing a bandanna-styled forehead protector whereas in the manga, he wears it in the traditional manner. This may have been misconstrued due to the fact that the forehead protector is on a dark cloth and Hiashi has black hair, but in fact the forehead protector is tied in as similar manner to Neji's: with his hair covering the back of the cloth. *In the manga, when Tsunade, A and Onoki are seen standing side by side, Onoki is actually flying. However in the anime, he is not. *In Shippuuden episode 261, C who was present in the manga when deploying with the Sensor Division, is replaced with another shinobi. *In the manga, Shin wears a Konoha forehead protector when he was reincarnated by Kabuto. In the anime, he doesn't wear one. *In the manga, when Omoi used the Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading technique, he slashed his sword to the right and the opponents repelled the attack. In the anime, however, Omoi slashed to the left and the opponents dodged the attack instead. *In the anime, part of the left side of Tobi's face can be seen through his mask's eyehole. While in the manga, Masashi Kishimoto has consistently kept that side of his face, except for his eye, completely shadowed. *In the anime, Shin's eyes are depicted as being black. However, when he was reincarnated — the only time his eyes are seen open in the manga — they are depicted as being light-colored. Curiously in the anime when Shin is reincarnated his eyes are black in color, however when Sasori uses Shin as a puppet, his eyes turn white as if his personality had been eliminated by Kabuto which was not the case. *In the manga, when he was reincarnated by Kabuto, Torune was drooling. In the anime, blood was coming from his mouth. *The Suna-nin that speaks with the shinobi with the mobile communication device has on glasses. In the manga, he doesn't wear glasses. *In Shippuuden episode 265, The Konoha-nin behind Tajiki's comrade has a scar under his left eye. In the manga, none is present. *When Guy and Lee attack Haku with the Leaf Coiling Whirlwind in the manga, Lee is on the right and Guy is on the left. In this episode, they are reversed. *In the manga, when Mū is detected by Gaara's Concealed Sand Picture Cat, sand rises up from the ground and encircles Mū's foot. In the anime, sand is instead seen blowing about on the battlefield. *In Shippuuden episode 267, The Gold and Silver Brothers are depicted without the plating on the bridge of their noses. *Mifune and his squad are seen running in the opposite direction than they were in the manga. *In Shippuuden episode 269, Ginkaku and his brother Kinkaku were both seen with whisker-like marks on their faces before they were even consumed by Kurama. *After Darui escaped from Benihisago, he is seen without his bandage on his right hand before he attacked Kinkaku. *In Shippūden episode 270, the number of shinobi being strangled by Kakuzu was dropped from four to three. *In the manga, Choza stopped Kinkaku's tail with one hand, in the anime he used two. *At the Allied Shinobi Forces' headquarters when the Sensing Water Sphere was shown, no water was seen beneath it. *In the manga, Kitsuchi's punching of Kinkaku is shown from left to right. In the anime, the punch is shown from right to left. Also, more of his rock-transformed arm was visible in the manga while in the anime, his sleeve covered it. *In Shippuuden episode 272, the Sunagakure-nin that was with the Fifth Division samurai was not wearing a mask. In the manga, however, he was wearing a mask. *The Animal and Human Paths are depicted with longer bangs than in the manga. The Preta Path who should have been as short as the Animal Path, is depicted much taller. *In Shippuuden episode 274, when Kurenai along with her and Asuma's child were seen, the village was in the backdrop. The anime dropped this in favor of a two-toned backdrop. *In the manga when Choza protected the current Ino-Shika-Cho generation from Asuma's Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique, he threw himself in front of them horizontally. In the anime, he stood in front of them. *In the manga, the kunai wielded by Asuma were depicted with square tips. In the anime, however, they were circular. *In the anime when Asuma told his students that their formation had been perfected, tears came to their eyes. In the manga, though visibly saddened, they did not cry. *In Shippuuden episode 275, when Naruto enters Sage Mode and charges at his protection detail, only the two Akimichi are flung out, whereas in the manga, everyone was thrown out from behind the waterfall. Additionally Naruto attacked them with his fists instead of kicking them *In addition to this in the same episode, Shibi was supposed to have sent his kikaichu to corner Naruto before he escaped from behind the waterfall but this was omitted. *In a reverse predicament when A elbowed B in the manga, B spat up what appeared to be saliva. In the anime, however, B coughed up blood. *In Shippuuden episode 298 when Killer B slices through Itachi's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Samehada is still bandaged up. However, in the manga, the great sword was only partially still bandaged. *In Shippuuden episode 299 when Itachi impaled Nagato with his Totsuka Sword, the three shinobi are seen standing beside Susanoo. In the manga, however, they are all in front of it. *In the manga, Dodai's eye-patch is circular,297 while in the anime, it is depicted as being square. *In the manga, when the Third Raikage breaches through Dodai's Lava Release: Rubber Wall, the cut made to the wall is clean. In Shippuuden episode 301, the cut is rough. *In the manga, during the scene where it shows the Third Raikage fallen on his own technique, he is depicted as younger. In Shippuuden episode 301, they add age lines around his face. *In the manga omake tie-in, Shikamaru hair did not have his ponytail in the men's public bath. In the adapted anime episode, he has his ponytail the entire time there. *When Onoki explains his strategy with Mei Terumī and A, the Raikage's mouth is moving instead of the Tsuchikage's *In the manga, when Sasuke kills White Zetsu, his Susanoo Sword is made of Amaterasu. In the anime, it is made of the same ethereal substance Susanoo is made of. *In the manga, when Sasuke emerges from the Mountains' Graveyard, his Sharingan is activated. In the anime, his Sharingan is not activated. *In Shippūden episode 331, Sasuke's Susanoo is positioned at the right and attacks to the left. In the manga, it is positioned at the left and attacks to the right. *In chapter 584, Kabuto wears his usual outfit including his Konoha forehead protector. In Shippuuden episode 336, he wears a purple hooded mantle. *In chapter 585, Itachi uses his Susanoo's curved blade to pin down Kabuto's construct of Orochimaru. In Shippuuden episode 337, Itachi's Susanoo instead uses the Sword of Totsuka. *In episode 365, Sasuke's view of Konoha is seen from an angle to his left side, while in the manga it was seen from his right side. *In the manga, the chakra cloaks Naruto provides the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces has the same yellow color as his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. In the anime, it looks like his original, red chakra Version 1 cloak. *In the manga, Kurama's eyes had the same pattern up the Sharingan the entire battle due to it being controlled. In the anime, up until Kurama was equipped with Susanoo, its eyes were normal. *In the manga, Butsuma punched Hashirama with his left hand, where as in the anime, he is seen punching him with his right hand. *In the manga, Tobirama is wearing his usual armor in Hashirama's retelling.318 In Shippuuden episode 368, he's wearing a variant with no shoulder guards. *In the manga, the two shadow clones Tobirama created were forming the clone seal as well. In the anime, they stood normally instead. *In the manga of chapter 652, Obito's imagination of his life had he returned to Konoha depicted his mask barely covering from his head to just below his right eye. But in the anime of Shippuuden episode 384, his mask almost covers the entire left portion of his face. *In the manga, when Hashirama used his Wood Dragons to restraint Madara, they were generic dragons. In the anime, they were the dragons with trunk-like nose. *In the colored manga release of the chapter, the Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan is colored similar to Shukaku's body, giving it the appearance of a sandy sphere. But in the anime, the Magnet Release Rasengan is colored in blue with Shukaku's cursed seal markings. *In the manga, the Forbidden Individual Curse Tag technique is black in color with a Rinnegan-like symbol on it. But in the anime, it is white with a red, white, and teal symbol. *In the manga, Minato is erroneously depicted with six Truth-Seeking Ball's on his coat. But in the anime, its corrected to five balls. *In the manga, when Madara activates the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Yamato is already under the genjutsu once Tobi releases him. When he is released in the anime, Yamato quickly gains consciousness, asking Hiruzen about what has taken place in the war, and only then gets caught in the genjutsu. Movies & OVAs :Films *Naruto Shippuuden movie 1 *Naruto Shippuuden movie 2 *Naruto Shippuuden movie 3 *Naruto Shippuuden movie 4 *Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 *Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 *Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 *Boruto movie (sequel to the seventh Shippuuden film) :OVAs *Hurricane! "Hidden Leaf High School" Chronicles!" *"Naruto: The Cross Roads" *"Naruto, The Genie, and The Three Wishes!!" *"Naruto x UT" *"Chūnin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru!" *"Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations OVA Hashirama Senju vs. Madara Uchiha" *"Naruto Shippuuden: Sunny Side Battle!!!" Voice Cast :Japanese *Junko Takeuchi as Uzumaki Naruto, Akamaru, Mecha Naruto (Ep. 376 - 377), & Uzumaki Menma (Ep. 427 - 428) *Chie Nakamura as Haruno Sakura & Suzume *Noriaki Sugiyama as Uchiha Sasuke *Satoshi Hino as Sai *Kazuhiko Inoue as Hatake Kakashi *Nana Mizuki as Hyuga Hinata *Kosuke Toriumi as Inuzuka Kiba *Shinji Kawada as Aburame Shino *Showtaro Morikubo as Nara Shikamaru *Kentaro Ito as Akimichi Choji *Ryoka Yuzuki as Yamanaka Ino *Koichi Toochika as Hyuga Neji *Yoichi Masukawa as Rock Lee *Yukari Tamura as Tenten *Akira Ishida as Gaara/Fifth Kazekage *Romi Park as Temari *Yasuyuki Kase as Kankuro *Hochu Otsuka as Jiraiya *Masako Katsuki as Tsunade/Fifth Hokage *Kujira as Orochimaru *Eisuke Asakura as Teuchi *Hideo Ishikawa as Uchiha Itachi *Wataru Takagi as Uchiha Obito *Haruhi Terada as Nohara Rin & Young Tsunade *Hidekatsu Shibata as Sarutobi Hiruzen/Third Hokage *Ikue Otani as Sarutobi Konohamaru *Ikuko Watanabe as Sarutobi Biwako & Young Koharu *Jurouta Kosugi as Sarutobi Asuma *Eizou Tsuda as Hyuga Hiashi *Kiyomi Asai as Hyuga Hanabi *Kazuaki Ito as Hyuga Hizashi *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Namikaze Minato/Fourth Hokage & Kimimaro *Emi Shinohara as Uzumaki Kushina *Ena Shimokawa as Uzumaki Mito *Hidenobu Kiuchi as Uchiha Shisui *Kenji Hamada as Uchiha Fugaku & Aburame Shibi *Emi Sagara as Uchiha Mikoto *Seiko Fujiki as Inuzuka Tsume *Eri Saito as Inuzuka Hana *Keiko Nemoto as Shizune, Tonton & Yugao Uzuki *Hiroaki Hirata as Shiranui Genma *Masashi Ebara as Maito Gai *Masayo Hosono as Ayame *Yumiko Kobayashi as Nawaki (Flashbacks) *Yoji Ueda as Hyuga Ko & Gamakichi *Hiroshi Yanaka as Nara Shikaku *Naoko Matsui as Nara Yoshino *Toshihiko Seki as Umino Iruka *Noriko Shitaya as Moegi *Tomo Shigematsu as Udon & Gamatatsu *Takayuki Sugo as Senju Hashirama/First Hokage *Kenyuu Horiuchi as Senju Tobirama/Second Hokage & Yahiko *Rumi Ochiai as Yuhi Kurenai *Takako Honda as Mitarashi Anko *Kazue Ikura as Haruno Mebuki *Yasunori Matsumoto as Haruno Kizashi *Seiko Fujiki as Inuzuka Tsume *Joji Nakata as Baki *Ken Shiroyama as Ebizo *Ikuko Tani as Chiyo *Maya Sakamoto as Matsuri *Masahiko Tanaka as Rasa/Fourth Kazekage *Yukari Oribe as Karura, Young Motoi & Pakura *Soichiro Hoshi as Yashamaru *Mika Kanai as Yota *Shigeru Ushiyama as Tazuna *Shizuka Ishikawa as Inari *Misa Watanabe as Tsunami *Akimitsu Takase as Kaiza *Ema Kogure as Naruto's Sexy Technique *Rikiya Koyama as Yamato *Hiroshi Tsuchida as Namiashi Raido *Nobuaki Fukuda as Akimichi Choza *Tomoyuki Kouno as Hagane Kotetsu *Megumi Toyoguchi as Hotaru *Hikari Yono/ as Samui *Hikari Yono as Shima *Hikaru Miyata as Mitokado Homura *Nobuo Tobita as Ebisu & Zetsu *Noriko Suzuki as Ino's Mother *Kozo Dozaka as Umino Ikkaku *Nozomu Sasaki as Hayate Gekko *Taiten Kusunoki as Morino Ibiki *Tomohiro Tsuboi as Kamitsuki Izumo *Manabu Sakamaki as Yamanaka Fu & Hyuga Tokuma *Hidenori Takahashi as Aburame Torune *Keiji Okuda as Senju Butsuma *Daichi Endo as Hatake Sakumo & Motoi *Chiharu Kojima as Choji's Mother *Daiki Nakamura as Yamanaka Inoichi *Kenjiro Tsuda as Yamashiro Aoba *Shinpachi Tsuji as Pakkun *Hisao Egawa as Killer Bee *Masaki Aizawa as Gyuki/Eight-Tailed Ox *Kenichi Suzumura as Chomei & Utakata *Naoki Tamanoi as Third Raikage *Mie Sonozaki as Kokuo & Yugito Nii *Kunihiro Kawamoto as Omoi *Ryota Takeuchi as Darui *Yuka Komatsu as Karui *Shigenori Sôya as Isobu & Roshi *Hideaki Tezuka as A/Fourth Raikage *Tadahisa Saizen as Ao *Koki Miyata as Chojuro *Hana Takeda as Kurotsuchi *Misaki Sekiyama as Mabui *Masafumi Kimura as Kitsuchi *Toshiharu Sakurai as Gamariki *Mitsuo Senda as Great Toad Sage *Mariko Higashiuchi as Maki *Shuhei Sakaguchi as Jugo *Takashi Kondo as Shin & Hozuki Suigetsu *Kanako Tojo as Karin *Takeharu Onishi as Condor/Mr. Ostrich *Shinpachi Tsuji as Pakkun *Mamiko Noto as Katsuyu *Tesshô Genda as Kurama/Kyuubi *Shigenori Soya as Isobu & Roshi *Hiroki Yasumoto as Han & Son Goku (The Four Tails) *Hiroshi Iwasaki as Shukaku *Hiroshi Naka as Gamabunta *Yurika Hino as Terumi Mei/Fifth Mizukage *Tomomichi Nishimura as Onoki/Third Tsuchikage *Toru Nakane as First Tsuchikage & Otsutsuki Hagoromo/Sage of Six Paths *Ikuo Nishikawa as Fukasaku *Junko Midori as Utatane Koharu *Kenyuu Horiuchi as Pain *Atsuko Tanaka as Konan *Junpei Morita as Nagato *Ayumi Tsunematsu as Yakushi Nono *Katsumi Chou as Mifune *Ryoko Shiraishi as Fu *Kenichi Suzumura as Chomei *Noriko Miyashita as Umino Kohari & Young Mito *Taisuke Yamamoto as Young Iruka *Toru Nara as Young Jiraiya *Eri Goda as Young Yamato *Miyu Irino as Young Minato & Yagura/Fourth Mizukage *Mutsumi Tamura as Young Kakashi *Akiko Yajima as Young Sasori *Kaori Mine as Young Konan *Wataru Hatano as Young Yahiko *Yuko Takayama as Young Raido *Yumi Kawashima as Young Choji *Tomoaki Maeno as Young Nagato *Yuki Tai as Young Hashirama *Go Inoue as Young Madara *Mariko Higashiuchi as Senju Itama & Young Izuna *Mariko Mizuno as Hibachi & Young Kabuto *Mariko Tounai as Young Genma & Young Killer Bee *Keisuke Fujii as Young Hiruzen *Masayuki Katou as Young Danzo *Mayuki Makiguchi as Young Maito Gai *Mayumi Yamaguchi as Young Orochimaru *Megumi Han as Young Obito & Young Kurenai *Kengo Kawanishi as Young Tobirama, Uchiha Kagami & Uchiha Naka *Taira Kikumoto as Young Homura & Young Onoki *Yuriko Yamaguchi as Orochimaru (grass ninja) *Yutaka Aoyama as Sasori (Hiruko) *Hiroshi Ito as Shimura Danzo *Yutaka Nakano as Maruboshi Kosuke *Yu Asakawa as Fuka *Yuko Satou as Akane (ep 180) *Shiho Hisajima as Ajisai (Female Animal Path) & Shiho *Naoya Uchida as Uchiha Madara *Nobutoshi Canna as Yakushi Kabuto *Akeno Watanabe as Tayuya *Shunsuke Sakuya as Sakon *Susumu Chiba as Kidomaru & Jirbo *Shinichiro Miki as Mizuki *Takaya Hashi as Kakuzu *Masaki Terasoma as Hidan *Katsuhiko Kawamoto as Deidara *Takahiro Sakurai as Sasori *Mayumi Asano as Haku *Unshou Ishizuka as Momochi Zabuza *Tomoyuki Dan as Hoshigaki Kisame *Yoshimitsu Shimoyama as Uchiha Inabi *Hiroshi Tokinaga as Uchiha Izuna *Naoki Bandou as Gato *Masuo Amada as Manda *Ikuya Sawaki as Hanzo *Kengo Kawanishi as Young Tobirama :English *Maile Flanagan as Naruto *Kate Higgins as Sakura, Udon & Mebuki *Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke *Ben Diskin as Sai & Young Maito Gai *Dave Wittenberg as Kakashi, Gamakichi, Gamariki, Gamatatsu & Great Toad Sage *Stephanie Sheh as Hinata, Hanabi, Rin & Hibachi *Kyle Hebert as Kiba, Akatsuchi, Ebizo & Inoichi *Derek Stephen Prince as Shino *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Ino & Konohamaru *Tom Gibis as Shikamaru *Robbie Rist as Choji *Steve Staley as Neji *Brian Donovan as Rock Lee *Danielle Judovits as Tenten *David Lodge as Jiraiya *Debi Mae West as Tsunade/Fifth Hokage *Steven Blum as Orochimaru *Crispin Freeman as Itachi, Rasa & Ebisu *Liam O'Brien as Gaara/Fifth Kazekage & Kotetsu *Michael Lindsay as Kankuro *Tara Platt as Temari *Neil Kaplan as Obito *Henry Dittman as Kabuto *Troy Baker as Pain & Yamato *Ali Hillis as Karin *Barbara Goodson as Chiyo *Beau Billingslea as A/Fourth Raikage & Homura *Brian Beacock as Sakon, Chojuro & Yashamaru *Brianne Siddall as Nawaki (flashback) *Carrie Keranen as Pakura *Catero Colbert as Killer Bee *Chris Edgerly as Hidan & Roshi *Cindy Robinson as Kohari (Iruka's mother) & Samui *Dan Woren as Ibiki *Danielle Nicolet as Karui *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Konan & Mabui *Doug Erholtz as Asuma *Fred Tatasciore as Kakuzu & Gato *Grant George as Suigetsu & Torune *J.B. Blanc as Pakkun & Sasori (Hiruko) *Jamie Simone as Akamaru *Jamieson Price as Tobirama/2nd Hokage *Jeannie Elias as Koharu *John Demita as Hiashi, Hizashi & Motoi *Johnny Yong Bosch as Genma, Sasori, Yagura *Jonathan Fahn as Shikaku *Kari Wahlgren as Mikoto, Hotaru, Ajisai (Female Animal Path), Fu & Tayuya *Keith Silverstein as Kimimaro *Kirk Thornton as Fukasaku, Kisame, Mifune, Shukaku & Tazuna *Laura Bailey as Kurotsuchi, Kushina, Anko, Akane, Ayame, & Tsunami *Lex Lang as Teuchi & Hayate *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Kurenai, Katsuyu, Mei/Fifth Mizukage, Maki, Mito, Choji's mother, Koharu, Tsume, Shima & Orochimaru (grass ninja) *Matthew Mercer as Gyuki/Eight-Tailed Ox & Kaiza *Megan Hollingshead as Shizune, Tonton & Yoshino *Michael Reitz as Mizuki *Michael Sinterniklaas as Utakata *Michael Sorich as Choza, Gamabunta & Jirbo *Michelle Ruff as Matsuri *Mona Marshall as Inari *Neil Kaplan as Madara *Ogie Banks as Darui & Omoi *Patrick Seitz as Ikkaku (Iruka's father), Han, Kitsuchi, & Raido *Paul St. Peter as Kurama/Kyuubi *Peter Cullen as Sakumo *Peter Lurie as Hashirama/1st Hokage & Kidomaru *Quinton Flynn as Iruka *Richard Cansino as Izumo *Richard Epcar as Hanzo & Manda *Roger Craig Smith as Deidara *Sam Regal as Baki, Ko & Shin *Skip Stellrecht as Maito Gai *Steve Kramer as Hiruzen/Third Hokage *Steven Blum as Ao, Onoki/Third Tsuchikage, Kizashi & Zabuza *Susan Dalian as Haku *Tony Oliver as Minato/Fourth Hokage *Travis Willingham as Jugo & Zetsu *Troy Baker as Yahiko *Vic Mignogna as Nagato & Young Obito *Wally Wingert as Aoba *Wendee Lee as Moegi, Sari, Yugao, Yugito *William Frederick Knight as Danzo *N/A as Kosuke *N/A as Inabi *N/A as Nono *N/A as Isobu *N/A as Tokuma *N/A as Butsuma *N/A as Itama *N/A as Chomei *N/A as Yota *N/A as Kagami *N/A as Naka *N/A as Ino's Mother *N/A as Hagoromo Theme Songs :Opening *"Hero's Come Back!!" (Ep. 1 to 30) *"Distance" (Ep. 31 to 53) *"Blue Bird" (Ep. 54 to 77) *"Closer" (Ep. 78 to 102) *"Glow of Fireflies" (Ep. 103 to 128) *"Sign" (Ep. 129 to 153) *"Formerly Transparent World" (Ep. 154 to 179) *"Diver" (Ep. 180 to 205) *"Diver" (Ep. 206 to 230) *"Lovers" (Ep. 231 to 256) *"Newsong" (Ep. 257 to 281) *"Assault Rock" (Ep. 282 to 306) *"Moshimo" (Ep. 307 to 332) *"Niwaka Ame ni mo Makezu" (Ep. 333 to 356) *"Crimson" (Ep. 357 to 379) *"Silhouette" (Ep. 380 to 405) *"Wind" (Ep. 406 to 431) *"Line" (Ep. 432 to Present) * * :Ending *"Meteor ~Shooting Star" (Ep. 1 to 18) *"Path To You All" (Ep. 19 to 30) *"The Story About You" (Ep. 31 to 41) *"Awaken Wild" (Ep. 42 to 53) *"Gentle Rainbow" (Ep. 54 to 63) *"Broken Youth" (Ep. 64 to 77) *"Long Kiss Good Bye" (Ep. 78 to 90) *"Bring It On!!!" (Ep. 91 to 102) *"Deep Breath" (Ep. 103 to 115) *"My Answer" (Ep. 116 to 128) *"It Was You" (Ep. 129 to 141) *"For You" (Ep. 142 to 153) *"Bicycle" (Ep. 154 to 166) *"Transient Fireworks" (Ep. 167 to 179) *"U Can Do It!" (Ep. 180 to 192) *"Midnight Orchestra" (Ep. 193 to 205) *"FREEDOM" (Ep. 206 to 218) *"Shout Out Your Desires!!!!" (Ep. 219 to 241) *"Place to Try" (Ep. 231 to 242) *"By My Side" (Ep. 243 to 256) *"Cascade" (Ep. 257 to 268) *"Shout This Voice Dry" (Ep. 269 to 281) *"MOTHER" (Ep. 282 to 295) *"Goodbye Memory" (Ep. 296 to 306) *"I Can Hear" (Ep. 307 to 319) *"Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroads of Beginning~" (Ep. 320 to 332) *"Black Night Town" (Ep. 333 to 343) *"Rainbow" (Ep. 344 to 356) *"FLAME" (Ep. 357 to 366) *"Never Change feat.Lyu:Lyu" (Ep. 367 to 379) *"It’s Absolutely No Good" (Ep. 380 to 393) *"Spinning World (Ep. 394 to 405) *"A Promise That Needs No Words" (Ep. 406 to 417) *"Rainbow's Sky" (Ep. 418 to 431) *"Troublemaker" (Ep. 432 to 443) *'Such You, Such Me' (Ep. 444 to Present) * * Trivia *The English version of Naruto and Boruto being played by the same voice actress, is how the Dragon Ball Z franchise did with Goku and Gohan in the Japanese version. However the Japanese version of Adult Naruto and Pre-teen Boruto follows the English version of Adult Goku and Pre-teen Gohan being played by two different people. *The Japanese version of Chi-Chi and Goten being played by two different voice actresses, is how the Naruto series does with Hinata and Himawari in the Japanese version. However this doesn't follow in the English version, since Hinata and Himawari are voiced by the same voice actress. *The Dragon Ball franchise has their What-If scenarios shown in the video games. Whereas the Naruto franchise shows their What-If scenarios in the anime. With an example being Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream during the Fourth Shinobi War arc. all information on the Naruto Shippuuuden (Anime) came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto:_Shipp%C5%ABden